Greetings Pumpkin
by Anwoodie
Summary: A smut drabble just for your pleasure! Reverse!kevedd (I dun own!)


**Hi! It's Ariel again as I'm not gonna lie I wasn't really interest in reverse!kevedd but OMG EDD was so fine in what I read! So enough of me read the sexy nerdness!**

Kevin packed his things up quickly from his locker putting it into his messenger bag so he could hurry and meet Nazz and Rolf at the robotics club, he closed his locker hurriedly the slam to loud the head the greetings of the person he was unaware was behind him.

Well he found out in due time, Kevin was shoved face first into his locker roughly. His only protection being that he brought his hands up to block his face. With a groan his face darkened looking behind him, the best he could to see him. "Greetings pumpkin" the voice cooed in his ear sexily. Kevin felt shivers go down his spine, when he was release he fixed his hat turning to the other to see a smirk on Edwards face.

His normal gang wasn't stalking his every move this time it was just his here to torment poor Kevin. "Pumpkin? I can assume you have quite an extravagant explanation to why you were not at my swim meet yesterday?" He said with a death glare stepping a foot closer shoving his hands in his pockets smirking but bit stopping the eye contact.

"It... Wasn't anything mandatory... Just a game" he said quietly staring at the ground, frightened when he saw Edwards's feet getting closer. "We'll for the rest of the high school population that may be the case but for you it's mandatory for you to show up for anything including me" he said deviously leaning forward licking the boys ear "pumpkin" he breathed huskily making Kevin shudder and become a deep red. "I... I understand" he said shakily. "Very impressed you understand, now fallow me" he smirked grabbing the boys collar walking him down the hall.

"E...Edward! I have a meeting!" He said nervously not wanting to be hit for back talking. "I guess today you'll be absent" he said coldly making Kevin's chest clench. Kevin nodded slowly fallowing the taller male down the hall. Kevin wanted to ask where they are going but he knew too well to even ask. When Rey got to the destination they were aiming for, being the janitor's closet, and shutting the door.

"Now that you understand I feel I should really teach you how incorporate it is to me for you to ask like you don't know why I want you at my meets" he hissed sexily leaning down capturing the shorter teen's lips in a searing kiss. Kevin's legs buckled under him only to be caught by steady arms. "Has it been to long sense our last rondevu?" He smirked leaning back down capturing the others lips once again biting his bottom lip harshly, Kevin whimpered softly. Edward licked his bottom lip apologetically. Kevin wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders shivering softly kissing the others jaw standing on his tip toes "I missed you...don't be so cruel to me all the time..." He choked back a sob.

Edd leaned down smirking into the boys neck "I'm sorry if I've been cruel but you're the one who chose me like this" he smirked evilly nibbling on the others neck making his shudder and pant lightly "still as sensitive as ever I see?" He laughed reaching up the guy's shirt slowly. "Edward please, not so fast..." He panted lightly "I don't like being ordered around pumpkin" and with that he dipped his hand in the boy's pants grabbing his length stroking it slowly. Kevin threw his head back against the wall gasping softly. "Did you disinfect your body this morning?" He asked the boy sexily in his ear.

"Yes..." Kevin panted out. "Fantastic" Edd smirked going down on his knees slipping Kevin's leg over his shoulder holding his hips as he licked the boys head. Kevin shivered clenching his fists to his chest. Edd leaned in closer and took the head in his mouth swirling around slowly before bobbing his head up and down hall owing out his cheeks, Kevin lost in. He knocked hos beanie in the floor, hands in Edds hair shivering trying to buck his hips as much as he could while the other held him in place. "Control yourself" Edd hummed around the others cock. Kevin shuddered rubbing his hands up his shirt slowly panting in pleasure. "Edd..." He panted. Edd removed his mouth making Kevin whimper.

"Show me you ass, pumpkin" he smirked in the others ear as the Kevin nodded and turned around holding the wall holding up his jelly legs. Kevin felt his pants being taken down agonizingly slow he wiggled his hips trying to make him go faster. "Patience pumpkin" he whispered in the others ears taking his bottoms off the rest of the way making Kevin shiver. He jumped slightly when he felt something cool running down his ass dripping down. Kevin jumped slightly when he felt Kevin enter a finger in him wriggling it around leaning closer till he was flush against the others back nipping at his neck making Kevin whimper.

"Edd..." He breathes slowly whimpering when he nibbled on his neck. Ed added another finger making Kevin moan arching his back as Edd traced the sensitive bundle of nerves inside. Edd covers the boys mouth with his other hand biting his neck harshly "sense you insist on screaming I Assume I have to cover your mouth for you" he chuckled lowly. He continued to rub his fingers against his nerves driving him crazy. "Gonna cum" he panted through Edds hand. He smirked and removed his fingers making the other whimper in disappointment. Kevin looked back pleading with the other to continue.

"Shhh... pumpkin, I'll give you something good" he whispered in the boy's ear. Kevin shivered at the sound of his voice and the crackle of the condom being ripped open. Kevin felt the other at his entrance pressing his way in shuddering at the feel. Edd placed his hands on the others hips and slowly entered the other stretching him slowly as he went in to the hilt. Kevin shuddered moaning softly at the feel. Edd smirked lopsidedly at the heat "pumpkin you feel extravagant today, you're the only one who would make me do something this filthy" he smirked and pulled out almost all the way before ramming back into Kevin, quickly covering his mouth to muffle a scream.

"Pumpkin do you wish for someone to enter and see you in this state I think you don't so I would end your screaming" he smirked and rammed into the boy hard making him whimper legs turning to jelly as he almost fell, Edd caught him and began thrusting into the boy fast and hard making the boy shaking and moan under his grip. E...Edd I can't..." He said weakly his cock dripping in pain. "Cum for me" Edd chuckled and licked up his neck sending Kevin over the edge making him cum all over the wall panting hard as Ed continued to thrust inside of him.

Kevin clenched hard around the man shivering at his organism going limp, Edd being the only thing holding him up. It made Edd crazy. He came hard inside the condom riding out his orgasm. When he finished he pulled out of the boy slowly Kevin falling to his knees. Edd pulled he condom off and through It into the trash then looked at the wall were Kevin had came and smirked. "Filthy"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little smut scene I'm not great at them, smuts fun to read hard to write! Lol well I hope to finish up and continue story's that I haven't finished for you guys :D**

**AW**


End file.
